Lucie Hugo
}} |kanji = リュシ・ユゴー |romaji = Ryushi Yugō |status = Alive |age = |gender = Female |family = |occupation = Chief Boucher of Shino's Chief Boucher of Shino's Tokyo (Provisional) |voice actor = Satomi Arai Hilary Haag (English)FOOD WARS! THE SECOND PLATE ENGLISH DUB CAST LIST |manga = Chapter 110 |anime = Episode 36 }} is the Chief Boucher of Shino'sShokugeki no Soma chapter 111, page 2 and temporarily holds the same position at Shino's Tokyo.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 110, page 6 Appearance Lucie has teal colored hair and eyes.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 112, page 1 She also has freckles on the left and right side of her face just below her eyes. Whenever she cooks, she wears a typical white chef's uniform. Personality Lucie appears to be a cheerful and friendly person most of the time.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 115, page 16 She immediately befriended Sōma for the early stages of the restaurant's pre-opening. Her serious side however, appears only when she is working in the kitchen.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 111, page 11 History Little is known about Lucie's past. She replaced Gao Wei as the Chief Boucher of Shino's six months prior to their introduction.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 114, page 5 She then held the same position in Shino's Tokyo since its pre-opening. It is not known what position she held before she assumed her current position. Plot Stagiaire Main article: Stagiaire Arc During the preparation period of Shino's Tokyo, Lucie was first seen helping Gao move a vase plant for the renovation. When Sōma Yukihira mentioned the current state of the restaurant, Lucie further noted that they should have hired contractors and obtained a loan. However, Kojirō Shinomiya refuted both ideas due to the restaurant's limited budget and in order to protect his pride. Afterwards, Lucie introduced herself to Sōma, stating she sought to help the Tokyo branch until things settled in. During the clean-up, Gao and Lucie gossiped about Kojirō becoming nicer since his return from Japan but was quickly silenced by Kojirō. Taking a short break, Kojirō made his Quiche De Légumes Oubliés which astounded Lucie and the others. They proceeded to enjoy the meal with some wine.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 110, pages 3-8 & 11-18 Completing the interior work, Shino's Tokyo's pre-opening week would begin the next day. Lucie told Sōma that he would be assisting her. Kojirō also informed everyone that there would be a Staff Dish Competition on the last day.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 111, pages 1-3 As the first day of the pre-opening week began, Lucie greeted Sōma then quickly put him to work. Moments before the first wave of customers came in, an unsettling air had filled the kitchen. As the meal courses progressed, Lucie tasked Sōma with food preparations but he was falling behind, which delayed the pace of the course. However, Kojirō quickly resolved the situation.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 111, pages 4-5, 7 & 11-15 The next morning, Lucie greeted Abel Blondin and made their way to the kitchen, where they saw Sōma finished with preparing the ingredients for the day, much to their surprise. She was told by Abel to answer any of Sōma's questions. By the end of the week, Lucie expressed her gratitude when Sōma arrived with the ingredient she needed for the next dish.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 112, pages 6-8 & 11 On the last day, Lucie participated in the dish contest. However, she found herself intrigued with Sōma's donburi dish.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 114, pages 6 & 15 In the end, Sōma's dish was picked by Kojirō, who offered to teach Sōma how he would cook his dish in his culinary style. While Kojirō was instructing Sōma, Lucie and Hinako Inui teased Kojirō about his stubbornness, only to find themselves quickly silenced by him. Sōma then thanked Kojirō while calling him "master", which amazed Lucie and Hinako. The next morning, Lucie and the others bid farewell to Sōma.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 115, pages 13-16 Cooking Style * French Cuisine - Hailing from France, Lucie managed to replace Gao Wei as the Chief Boucher of [[Shino's|Shino's'']], a French cuisine restaurant owned by Kojirō Shinomiya.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 114, page 5 She currently holds the same position at ''Shino's Tokyo, Shino's Japan branch. Due to her position, she is in charge of the meat dishes. Trivia * Lucie literally means light. Hugo may either mean heart, mind, spirit, or bright mind. References zh:露西·雨果 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chef